Animus-Touched Objects
An animus-touched object is an object that has been enchanted by an animus dragon, a dragon who possesses the ability to enchant any item by putting a bit of their soul into it, such as guiding a weapon, having an object find a dragon, give the object enhanced abilities or even to build structures which would otherwise be either extremely difficult or impossible to build. It is believed that every time an animus uses their powers, they "lose a bit of their soul" and slowly become evil due to the power's curse. This was first seen by Albatross of the SeaWings, who grew an entire palace into existence on an island in the SeaWing kingdom and went insane. Usually, when an animus uses their powers, they feel more entitled to use it and begin to use it more often and more for selfish or evil deeds. If they do not do anything to turn back, they will eventually become insane, unless they find out a way to change the curse like Stonemover, or if they protect their soul like Darkstalker, although Darkstalker's soul still became corrupt because of his actions. Known Animus Touched Objects Titled Objects *'Darkstalker's Scroll' - enchanted by Darkstalker to hold his animus magic inside. It grants the written wish of anyone who writes it. It was destroyed by Peril, at the end of Escaping Peril. *'Dreamvisitors' were introduced in The Hidden Kingdom when Scarlet wanted to exact her revenge on Glory. Another was found by Starflight, in which he used to contact and warn Glory and later stolen by Flame. Sunny got ahold of the final one and used it to convince Queen Moorhen of the MudWings to not to attempt to wipe out the IceWings. Dreamvisitors allow you to visit the dreams of any dragon you know. They were created by Darkstalker to connect him, Fathom, and Clearsight. *[[SandWing_Treasure#The Eye of Onyx|'The Eye of Onyx']] was enchanted by Jerboa and is a SandWing treasure that possesses the power to decide whether or not the holder would be an acceptable queen of the SandWings without taking their bloodline into account. However, it destroys any dragon unworthy to be the SandWing queen. *'The Obsidian Mirror' was stolen from the NightWings by Sunny but was later lost in the desert near the Scorpion Den and found by Vulture. The Obsidian Mirror, when given the name of a dragon, will show what that dragon's current actions and words. It is believed that Stonemover did something to it before he left. * Orca's Statue, enchanted to kill all female heirs to the SeaWing throne in the Royal Hatchery. It was discovered by Tsunami. Anemone forced the statue to tell who had enchanted it, and it had said Orca. Queen Coral then destroyed the statue. * The Soul Reader is an object enchanted by Darkstalker to represent how much of a dragon's soul is good and how much is evil using sand. The white sand represents evil, for the IceWings, as described by Darkstalker, and good is represented by black sand, for the NightWings. It resembles a telescope with a small golden hourglass mounted on the side. * Anemone's Weather Bracelets are a pair of bracelets enchanted by the SeaWing princess herself that can control the weather around the wearer. So far, the bracelets have been seen creating sandstorms, thunderstorms, and simple standalone flashes of lightning. Untitled Objects Jewelry * A diamond earring '''enchanted by Prince Arctic to shield the wearer from any danger. * '''A copper wire and moonstone bracelet originally enchanted by Darkstalker to shield the wearer's thoughts from any mind reader. Later, Fathom enchanted it to put Darkstalker to sleep. * A bell enchanted by Darkstalker to ring to let him know whenever Fathom is feeling sad or lonely. *'A pair of moonstone earrings '''enchanted by Darkstalker to remove all negative visions of the future from Clearsight's mind. *'A pearl necklace''' briefly controlled by Anemone, though this control is not likely to be permanent. **'A different pearl necklace' was enchanted to explode when Anemone yelled at it. **'Indigo's pearl necklace' enchanted by Fathom while she was bleeding during The Royal SeaWing Massacre to save her life. *'A silver earring' designed to look like a snake twining down Darkstalker's ear. It was enchanted by him to make everyone who met him think he was exceptionally handsome and charming. *'A tailband' carved to look like dragon scales, enchanted by Darkstalker to kill whoever he touches with it when necessary. *'A golden glass shell necklace' enchanted by Prince Arctic to make Whiteout want to go with him to the Ice Kingdom to raise dragonets there. It is said that the enchantment also made Whiteout forget about her love for Darkstalker and Thoughtful, and changed her speech and thoughts to be normal. *'Peril's Necklace' enchanted by Soar with Darkstalker's Talisman to remove Peril's firescales and all memories of Clay as well as make her more loyal to Scarlet. *'An earring' accidentally enchanted by Turtle to clip onto his ear. *'A bracelet' enchanted by Darkstalker to give Mindreader telepathic abilities. *'An earring' enchanted by Darkstalker to give Mightyclaws the ability to draw something and touch it to make it real. *'A bracelet' enchanted to give Fearless super strength. *'Anemone's necklace' enchanted first by Darkstalker supposedly to protect her soul from the effects of animus magic forever then later by Turtle to come to him then to be powerless. *'Anemone's breastplate', enchanted by Darkstalker to protect Darkstalker's soul from the effects of animus magic forever. *'A bone earring' enchanted by Darkstalker for an unknown purpose. *'Qibli's earring' enchanted by Turtle to make whichever dragon wears it immune to all of Darkstalker's spells, past, present, and future. * A pearl bracelet '''enchanted to protect Anemone's soul from animus magic and the feelings of invincibility and superiority. * '''10 silver bracelets enchanted by Darkstalker to give whoever wore them powers of superstrength and invincibility. Weapons * A weapon 'enchanted by Darkstalker to shoot fire ten times as far as any dragon could normally breathe it. *'A spear Anemone used to track down Whirlpool. *'A dagger' enchanted by Prince Arctic that temporarily will paralyze any dragon it touches. **'Another dagger' enchanted by Darkstalker to kill an IceWing every full moon in secret, under cover of darkness, and to carve messages near the body warning that the Darkstalker is coming for them and they will soon all be dead, for one year unless he summoned it back. **'Anemone's dagger' enchanted by Turtle to turn to sand forever. *'A sword' enchanted by Darkstalker to bring him a dragon Turtle cares about very much alive. Plants *'Animus Test Coconuts' enchanted by Fathom during an animus test, to fly across the beach and strike his grandfather Albatross. Another was enchanted by Anemone to rise into the air during an animus test. A third was enchanted by Turtle to move when he tells it to. *'A piece of coral' to help Turtle find objects he has lost or dragons he needs to find. *'A stick '''enchanted by Turtle to erase the holder from Darkstalker's awareness or memory. *'Purple kelp enchanted to make Turtle faster than the dragonets in his hatching. *'''Plants enchanted by Albatross to grow into a canopy that would shield the Summer Palace from being seen from above. *'Two sand dollars' enchanted by Turtle to protect him from the shells attacking him. *'A palm tree' enchanted by Turtle to move on his command. It was later enchanted to shield him. *'Seaweed' enchanted by Turtle to wrap Anemone's mouth shut so she can't cast any spells as long as it is touching her, but allow her to breathe. It was later enchanted by Turtle to wrap around Anemone's arm. *'A plant' enchanted by Albatross to throw itself into the sea. *'A branch', enchanted by Darkstalker to grow into an indestructible prison, with room for at least 10 dragons, that no one could ever break out of. *'A piece of moss' enchanted by Anemone to give all the NightWings in the battle of Jade Mountain a telepathic message that seems to come from Darkstalker telling them all to retreat. *'A strawberry', enchanted by Kinkajou with the scraps of Darkstalker's talisman that Chameleon had torn off so that when Darkstalker ate it, he would be turned into a one-year-old NightWing-RainWing hybrid with no memories of his former life and a love for strawberries. *'A purple flower' enchanted by Darkstalker to heal Flame's face without pain. *'A vine' enchanted by Darkstalker to give Mindreader's father the power to heal instantly from any wound. *'Another vine' enchanted by Albatross to strangle a seagull. *A bush enchanted by Albatross to fall off the cliff to uncover Indigo. Rocks and Shells * A clam shell accidentally enchanted by Albatross when he was young to bite the claws off of his older sister, Princess Sapphire. *'A conch shell' enchanted by Albatross to glow whenever someone was lying. *'A plain grey river stone' enchanted by Turtle to heal skin and minor muscle injuries. Turtle is seen using it by Peril in Escaping Peril to cure his sore wings after a long day of flying, and is later used to heal Prince Winter's burns after Peril stops suddenly and he crashes into her outside Possibility. When Turtle is using the healing power he is only able to fix minor wounds. Moon asks him why he didn't use the rock to heal Kinkajou, to which he replied that he didn't enchant the rock to heal more than injuries to muscles, scales, and skin. *'A pebble '''enchanted by Darkstalker so when it rolls into the same room as Indigo the SeaWing, she shall be instantly trapped inside the small wooden carving of a dragon made for him by Fathom. *'Kinkajou's skyfire''' enchanted by Turtle to heal her from her wounds and make her still visible to Darkstalker but not be under his spell and not visible in his futures. Also enchanted by Anemone to make her love Turtle as much as he loves her. *'A pair of slates' enchanted by Turtle so that when something is written on one of the slates, it appears on the other slate, but it only works one way. *'A bowl' enchanted by Turtle so that when anything is dropped in the bowl and the dragon says "Twice as much, please!" the contents of the bowl double, keeping any spells on the objects. In Darkness of Dragons Qibli joked they should name it the Inscrutable Bowl of Infinite Stew. *'A seashell' enchanted by Turtle to break every spell that Darkstalker has cast on Anemone the moment it touches her. *'A rock' enchanted by Anemone to knock Turtle off her then disappear. *'Seashells' enchanted by Anemone to attack Turtle. *'The sand on the beach of the Island Palace' was enchanted by Anemone to swallow Turtle. It was later enchanted by Turtle to let him go. *'A piece of stone wall from the ruins of the Island Palace' enchanted by Anemone to crush Turtle and not stop until it hits him. It was later enchanted by Turtle to get off him. *'A crab shell' enchanted by Turtle to make his scales as hard as diamonds, his bones unbreakable, and himself impossible to hurt. *'Pebbles' enchanted by Anemone to turn into a bucket of water and a mop and for it to repeatedly hit Moon over the head until she used it to clean the room and not to let her stop until Anemone said Moon was done. **'More pebbles' enchanted by Anemone to turn into opals and sapphires and distract Darkstalker so he didn't see what was happening. *'A piece of tile' enchanted by Anemone to turn into an earring enchanted so that the moment Darkstalker put it on, he would stop loving Moon and only care about Anemone. *'A stalactite' enchanted by Darkstalker to heal the wounds of any dragon it touches and possibly enchanted to make Stonemover obey Darkstalker. Household Objects * A blanket enchanted by Darkstalker to "keep any dragon it covers at the exact perfect temperature". ** Another blanket enchanted by Darkstalker to make sure Foeslayer slept peacefully when she was out in the desert with the NightWing army. * A plate enchanted by Darkstalker to keep prey warm for his mother when she was late for dinner. * A goblet enchanted by Darkstalker so that the first time Fathom drinks from it, he will stop loving Indigo, forget about his oath to Queen Pearl, and decide to freely use his animus magic again. * A history scroll enchanted by Darkstalker to read itself aloud whenever someone said "Bore me to sleep!" and to stop reading whenever someone said "Spare me!" * Whiteout's toy scavenger enchanted by Darkstalker to return to beneath her pillow, should she ever lose it. * An inkwell enchanted by Darkstalker to fly up, touch the ceiling once, land in his talons without spilling a drop, and return to normal after doing so. * A set of paints enchanted by Darkstalker for Whiteout to never go dry and never run out. * The waves on the beach of the Island Palace were enchanted by Turtle to wash all the crabs on the beach out to sea. * A piece of paper, enchanted by Darkstalker to tell him which dragon hired Quickdeath to kill him. ** Another piece of paper, enchanted by Darkstalker to show him where Foeslayer was. ** A third piece of paper enchanted by Darkstalker to look like a note written in Indigo's handwriting, with a short, believable message saying she's leaving Fathom and not coming back. * Ink enchanted by Darkstalker to tell him what the IceWings were doing at the moment and where they were going. * Princess Auklet's harness '''enchanted by Anemone to keep Queen Coral away. * '''Flame's library card enchanted by Darkstalker to chain Flame to a stalagmite in Stonemover's cave. * Qibli's library card enchanted by Anemone to connect the minds of every dragon in the battle of Jade Mountain so that all of the dragons could feel all of the other dragons emotions and know whose they were feeling for a hundred dragon heartbeats and then after the time was up to return them all to normal and to teleport all the IceWings to the main palace of the Ice Kingdom and the NightWings to the Great Diamond, safe and unharmed, as well as to remove the love spell on Kinkajou. "Masks" ** Cirrus, one of Chameleon's masks, a full IceWing in the Talons of Peace. ** Pyrite, or The Pyrite Mask, a necklace that contains a piece of paper that will turn the user fully into a female SkyWing named Pyrite, with her memories and none of the user's own. ** Queen Ruby, an earring enchanted by Chameleon to change the appearance, personality, and ability to win a challenge against Queen Scarlet, later recreated to retain all memories of Ruby and the wearer. ** Shapeshifter, one of Chameleon's masks, a NightWing with invulnerable scales, firebreath as hot as Peril's scales, and superdragon strength. ** Soar, one of Chameleon's masks, a SkyWing. ** Bog, one of Chameleon's masks, a MudWing. an unnamed Sandwings, one of Chameleon's masks Known Animus-Touched Living Beings * A MudWing egg that was cursed by an animus to have no teeth or claws. This was shown in Burn's Stronghold. According to Smolder, it's possible that the MudWing's body was forged as many of the items in the stronghold were forged. * A MudWing head 'enchanted by Chameleon with Darkstalker's talisman to look like the head of Queen Glory. * 'Blob was a piece of driftwood which Fathom enchanted to carve itself into the shape of an octopus then bring to life as a gift for Indigo, and to have the sweetest, most loyal, most agreeable personality of any pet in Pyrrhia. Though later mentioned Blob doing the exact opposite of what was asked of it. Blob’s whereabouts are currently unknown. * Dinner (the fox) was enchanted by Stonemover to bring him food every few days. * Prince Arctic was enchanted by Darkstalker to obey his every command, ending in forcing him to disembowel himself. * Princess Anemone was enchanted by Turtle to be an animus dragon. Later, Darkstalker enchanted her to obey his every command. * All the crabs on the beach of the Island Palace were enchanted by Anemone to attack Turtle. * All the animus dragons in the seven tribes were enchanted by Darkstalker to be brought to him. * Prince Turtle was enchanted by Darkstalker to lose all his animus power. He also enchanted himself to have his scales as hard as diamonds, and that nothing could ever hurt him. * Prince Winter was thought to have been enchanted by Darkstalker to believe Darkstalker was a good, noble leader and to give him another chance. He was also thought to be enchanted to have a more open mind. * Darkstalker 'enchanted himself to be immortal, invincible and later to be immune to all animus spells except his own, as well as be able to sense animus magic. But was also later enchanted to become a one-year-old Nightwing-RainWing hybrid called Peacemaker. * 'Vulture was temporarily enchanted by Darkstalker first to obey his every command, then to have the mind of a one-year-old dragonet, then to undo the last spell and to make him feel guilty for all the things he had done, then to be a grandfather who loves Qibli more than anything else in the world. After enchanted by Darkstalker to most likely forget all enchantments and what happened and to spawn back at where he was before. But the details are unknown about this as Darkstalker whispered into his ear. * Fierceteeth was enchanted by Darkstalker several times to become a lot of different versions of Clearsight. And then to forget every spell that happened and return to normal. In which after that may have been enchanted by Darkstalker to not annoy him again as stated by Darkstalker (“Go on, fly as fast as you can. And don’t annoy me again.”) in Wings of Fire Darkness of Dragons. * Jerboa II '''was enchanted by Jerboa so that nothing would be able to harm her. * '''All IceWings were enchanted by Darkstalker to have a sudden, deadly illness with no cure, with the exception of any IceWing hybrids, Winter, and dragons descended from IceWings such as Sunny and Stonemover. * Kinkajou was enchanted by Darkstalker to forget everything that happened in the throne room. However, this didn't work, as the skyfire she was holding (enchanted by Turtle) protected her from all of Darkstalker's magic. * Darkstalker was enchanted by Kinkajou to turn into a one-year-old Rainwing-NightWing named Peacemaker after he ate a strawberry using the bits of Darkstalker's talisman/scroll. Known Animus-Touched Structures *'The mountains' around the Night Kingdom enchanted by Darkstalker to kill any IceWing that tried to enter the kingdom except for him, Whiteout, and Arctic. It was later confirmed the mountains/shield are called Darkstalker's Teeth by the IceWings. *'The throne room in the NightWing palace' enchanted by Darkstalker so that animus dragons are unable to cast any spells while they're in the room except for him. * The Summer Palace of the Sea's Pavilion. The palace was grown and shaped from stone by Albatross, the oldest known SeaWing animus. * The Tunnels between the RainWing and SandWing or NightWing kingdoms were enchanted by Stonemover, Sunny's father, so the NightWings and SandWings could take over the Rainforest. * The Gift of Defense; The Great Ice Cliff outside the Ice Kingdom was created by an animus to shoot icicles at anyone who isn't an IceWing. * The Gift of Elegance; 'the enchantment on the ice palace that allows the inner walls mimic the weather outside. * '''The Gift of Light; The Moon Globe Tree '''was enchanted by an IceWing animus named Frostbite to grow spheres of light. * 'The Gift of Order; a wall that shows every IceWing's name and their current ranking. * The Gift of Splendor; Queen Glacier's Palace '''was enchanted by animus twins to grow from the ground and never be cracked, melted, or harmed in any way from the outside. * '''The Gift of Sustenance; a lake on the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom where if a dragon sticks their claws into the lake they will always catch a seal. Winter thinks it is narrow-minded because it is built only for the lower ranks; any dragon who cared about their ranking wouldn't accept food which came so easily. * The Gift of Vengeance; The Diamond Caves were Queen Diamond's second animus gift, enchanted so that anyone who stabs Foeslayer, a frozen NightWing locked inside with animus-touched shackles, with a diamond-tipped spear can unfreeze her. When stabbed again, Foeslayer dies a painful death before being re-frozen. IceWing Animus Gifts * The Gift of Defense; The Great Ice Cliff outside the Ice Kingdom was created by an animus to shoot icicles at anyone who is not an IceWing. * The Gift of Diplomacy; three bracelets that allow the wearer to get over the Great Ice Cliff despite their tribe and keep them warm in the Ice Kingdom, as well as a heated dome near the SandWing border so they don't need to wear the bracelet; created by Penguin. * The Gift of Elegance; the enchantment on the ice palace that allows the inner walls to mimic the weather outside. * The Gift of Healing; Queen Diamond's first gift. She enchanted a set of five of narwhal horns to cure any IceWings of frostbreath wounds. * The Gift of Light; The Moon Globe Tree 'was enchanted by an IceWing animus named Frostbite to grow moon globes, small spheres of light. * 'The Gift of Order; a wall that shows every IceWing's name and their current ranking. * The Gift of Splendor; Queen Glacier's Palace was enchanted by animus twins to grow from the ground and never be cracked, melted, or harmed in any way from the outside. * The Gift of Sustenance; a lake on the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom where if a dragon sticks their claws into the lake they will always catch a seal. Winter thinks it is narrow-minded because it is built only for the lower ranks; any dragon who cared about their ranking wouldn't accept food which came so easily. * The Gift of Vengeance; The Diamond Caves were Diamond's second animus gift, enchanted so that anyone who touches Foeslayer, a NightWing locked inside with animus-touched shackles, with a diamond-tipped spear can unfreeze her. When stabbed again, Foeslayer dies a painful death before being re-frozen. Gallery Titled objects Darkstalker's tallisman.jpeg|Darkstalker's Talisman by QueenVisionseekertheNightWingGodessofeverything Ot3 dreamvisitor by trunswicked-da810oo.png|Dreamvisitors for Darkstalker, Fathom and Clearsight by trunswicked-da810oo Imageofeyeofonyx.jpeg|Eye of Onyx by Sahel ObsidianMirror.jpg|The Obsidian Mirror by Snowcrystal0 Soulreader-0.png|The Soul Reader by Solstice the Icewing Untitled Objects Clearsight's bracelet.png|Clearsight's Bracelet by Cometchaser21 Turtle's Enchantments.png|Some of Turtle's Animus-touched items by Solstice the Icewing Living Beings MudWing Eggs.png|Mudwing Eggs A34A4CBE-3B76-450D-9B07-F12355CD348A.png|Blob Dinner-0.jpg|Dinner the fox ArcticTemplate1.png|Prince Arctic by Platypus the Seawing AnemoneTopShot.jpg|Princess Anenome TurtleToP-Full-CVR.png|Prince Turtle WinterWT-Full-CVR.png|Prince Winter Darkstalkerfullcover.jpg|Darkstalker VultureTemplate.png|Vulture by Platypus the Seawing Fierceteeth.jpg|Fierceteeth by Fierceteeth References pl:Przedmioty dotknięte przez animusy Category:Animus Touched Animus- Touched Objects Category:SeaWing History Category:NightWing History Category:IceWing History Category:SandWing History